


Undead Maelstrom

by Shawn129



Series: Vampire Naruto [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009), Castlevania (Cartoon), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Lucifer (TV), Naruto, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Winning the war, and being sent to Marseilles, France in the 10th Century. Naruto was miserable and lonely, and found his solace in women, and booze till they showed up. The Mikaelson's, befriending them and falling in love with their sister, set Naruto on the course of becoming something extraordinary. Now immortal and armed with his chakra, Naruto desensitized to humanity and death, rules his territory while others wishes to take what he has, built from the ground up.
Series: Vampire Naruto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

This is my version of Turned. 

1002 AD

Marseilles, France

Naruto Uzumaki sat in a tavern, with a sigh as he downed another bottle of rum, 19 years ago he had been transported to this world and deaged to an infant and adopted by Count de Martel's wife, who died a few years later. The only reason the Count kept him around was to honor his dead wife, but he and his son Tristan treated Naruto like trash, but Naruto didn't care, he's experienced worse. Putting down his mug Naruto got up and walked out of the tavern,

"Aye boy!" someone yelled getting his attention

Turning around Naruto saw an overweight gentleman glaring at him with an axe in hand "May I help you?" Naruto asked with half lidded eyes

"You laid with my wife!" the man said

Naruto shrugged "Well maybe if you pleased her more, she wouldn't have begged me to." Naruto said before he continued on his treak when he saw he was being watched by his father's servant Luicen along with five other nobles, but it was the maiden that held his focus

Danger senses activating Naruto leaned to the right as an axe was thrown at his head before he reached and grabbed the handle and returned it back to sender

Luicen turned away, as the other nobles watched in awe as the axe tore through the overweight man completely, before they were taken to the castle

"Who was that man?" Niklaus asked Luicen

"That was the Counts ward, Lord Nathaniel, but he insists that he be called Naruto." Luicen answered

"Naruto? What a weird name." Finn said

"Yes, but Lord Naruto is an honorable man, he's the best warrior we have to offer." Luicen said before he lead the Mikaelson children to the castle

Moments Later

The Mikaelsons, led by Lucien, had arrived at the castle, where some sort of celebration was underway. All of them looked around nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle, and Lucien began to fill them in on the details they needed to know to blend in effectively as he gestured toward the Count, who was sitting on his throne at the far side of the room

"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds." Lucien explained before he respectfully looked sideways at Rebekah, who was so anxious that she looked as though she may throw up

"And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." Lucien added

Rebekah nodded, as she gulped nervously and when Lucien saw Finn, Kol, and Klaus looking above them at the ceiling, he became even more worried

"And, for God's sake, stop looking up! " Lucien hissed causing the three to look down before Lucien quickly pushed away a stray hair that had fallen from Kol's ponytail and anxiously led them toward the Count's throne.

Behind him, Kol leaned forward to smile and whisper in Lucien's ear "Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off."

"Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot." Finn said annoyed

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked pale

"Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady. " Lucien smiled causing Rebekah to smile at him in appreciation as Klaus turned to whisper to Elijah

"Are you worried, brother?" Klaus asked

"We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus." Elijah said as the group finally made it to the throne of Count de Martel, and Lucien bowed dramatically in front of him before making introductions

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count frowned

"Indisposed, my Grace." Lucien said before he paused awkwardly "Gout." he added before he gestured to the Mikaelson siblings behind him before stepping aside so they can come forward

"May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Lucien pointed to each of the men in turn, who bowed their heads respectfully to him, before Lucien turned to introduce Rebekah "Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."

The Count looked at the Mikaelson suspiciously and stood to his feet as he approached them "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings." he said

The siblings looked nervously at each other for a moment before Elijah finally got his bearings and stepped forward to address him "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." he said with a bow as a more confident Klaus stepped forward

"Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!" Klaus said before he turned and gestured to Rebekah "May I present our sister?"

Rebekah gulped anxiously and stepped forward, smiling as widely as her nerves would allow "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Rebekah introduced before she bowed so deeply that the Count got a very good look at her bosom, which satisfied him quite a bit "Charmed."

Realizing that they have successfully made their way into the castle, Klaus smiled and looked over at Lucien, who looked relieved

Later

Naruto walked into the party with a yawn, and was immediately called by the drunk Count "Nathaniel!"

The Mikaelson's stopped conversing and turned to see Naruto walk up to the throne "Yes, old man." Naruto said disrespectfully causing the Mikaelson's to blink in surprise

"You will address me as your grace." Count de Martel

"Look old man you're lucky I even bothered to show up to this thing. So go back to your sipping wine, while I mingle with the people who came to kiss your ass, and leave, hm." Naruto said

"You bastard!" Count got up and tried to smack Naruto who leaned back and the count to a spill off the steps causing everyone to look over as Tristan the count's son walked up

"Hey booty warrior, help your drunk father regain some dignity." Naruto said pushing pass Tristan

The Mikaelson's watched as Naruto grabbed a mug and began to mingle with the people "What was that all about?" Rebekah asked Lucien

"Well, Lord Nathaniel was adopted by Countess de Martel, but when she died, the Count only kept him around to honor her, but the Count and Tristan treats him no better than a bastard, the Count used to punish him for any little discretion, whether he did it or not, so Nathaniel became a warrior so respected and feared that if he were lop off the Count's head here and now the guards wouldn't do a thing." Lucien said just as Naruto walked up to them

"Lucien, how have you been?" Naruto asked

"Fine, my lord." Lucien bowed, before he gestured to the Mikaelson's, "I'd like you to meet the children of Count de Guise, The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. And the lovely Lady Rebekah."

Naruto met eyes with Rebekah and smiled as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Hello." he smiled as Rebekah blushed

"Hi."

Naruto looked at the Mikaelson's and smiled "So you're the children of Count de Guise?"

"That is right." Elijah nodded

"That's funny, because I could've sworn Countess de Guise, said she was barren after a sword strike hit her ovaries." Naruto said causing the Mikaelson's, and Lucien to frown nervously "Not to mention the fact, I smell blood on each of you, and a stench of death."

The Mikaelson's tensed, along with Lucien "My lord,"

"Shh, shh, shh, Lucien. I don't care if they're imposters, I wouldn't care if they killed the old man or his psychotic son. Have a good time." Naruto said raising his mug to the Mikaelson's before he walked off

The Mikaelson's stayed in Marseilles for quite some time, and found a friend in Naruto who told them stories of where he came from, and they told him their secret and he wasn't bothered at all about it. A friend, and refuge wasn't all that they found. Klaus had found love in Aurora, the Count's daughter, and Rebekah found love in Naruto. They also discovered something when Rebekah was on a midnight stroll

Rebekah waved to passing by girls, before she frowned when she caught the scent of blood, following the scent her eyes widened when she saw Naruto being beaten by 5 men, with his arm stabbed into a wall by a dagger, while stab wounds, and bruises littered his torso

"You think because you're the ward of the count that we'd let you get away with sleeping with our mum, and killing our father?!" the apparent leader shouted before he raced his mace to bash Naruto's face in, but Rebekah sped in and tossed two men back into a wall, ripped the heart out of 2 others and tossed the man standing over Naruto down the alleyway

"Naruto." Rebekah said taking the dagger out of Naruto's arm and catching him when he was falling

"Hey Bex, they poisoned my drink." Naruto slurred

"It's okay, I'll get you back to the castle, and you'll be all healed up." Rebekah said only for hers to widened as blood leaked out of her mouth, while Naruto eyes widened as well as she was stabbed through the back, her blood falling onto him into his mouth, and stab wounds, before he released a gasp when the sword was yanked from her back, and she was shoved aside, unaware that his wounds were healing, Naruto tried to get up only for the same dagger to find its way into his heart causing him to gasp

Naruto looked into the smirking face of his attacker, as he died

Sacred World

Naruto gasped awake to see he was in a golden cloudy space, blinking he looked around before his eyes landed on an old man floating in a meditative position with multiple black orbs floating behind him

Naruto's eyes narrowed in a glare "You." he hissed

"Hello, young Naruto." Hagoromo said before Naruto grabbed him by his collar

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled pulling his arm back to punch the man's lights out, but he was pushed back by a gravity pulse

"Stand down young Naruto, we have much to discuss." Hagoromo said

Real World

Rebekah awoke a moment later to see Naruto with the dagger in his heart as the men were leaving, "Naruto!" Rebekah screamed causing the men to stop and turn back to her

"We can't leave her alive." the man who killed Naruto said getting nods from his two surviving brothers

"No, no no!" Rebekah sobbed as she plucked the dagger from his chest, and tossed it aside, holding Naruto close crying

"She's kinda beautiful brother, it'll be justice for father if we slept with his woman." one of the brothers said

"Your right." the oldest brother smirked

Naruto's eyes opened as Rebekah continued to sob holding him tight Naruto watched as the three men smirked stalking toward him and Rebekah, slowly he moved his hand around for a weapon and grasped the dagger that killed him

"Hey pretty lady." the man said before he blinked when he saw Naruto looking at him about to right it off as the man's eyes just open, but his eyes widened when Naruto blinked and the dagger found its way into his throat,

Rebekah had been in mid turn when the dagger found its way into the man's throat and gasped when she saw Naruto, stand up before she saw the other two men turn to run and sped after them and killed them, turning with a smile to her beloved she saw him on his knees looking at the man he just killed before he lifted a hand that had blood on it, and as if in a daze licked his fingers and she was shocked when veins began protruding from his eyes as he grabbed the man's shirt and sat him up, and he opened his mouth where fangs were now gleaming before he bit the man and began to feed on the blood that was left in the body

Afterwards Rebekah immediately took Naruto to her brothers, who were shocked, and following months later Lucien discovered Klaus, and Aurora together, and in the following hours became like Naruto and the Mikaelson's

Everything was alright for Naruto he had went to Klaus, Elijah, and Kol and asked for Rebekah's hand in marriage and was given their blessings but that is when things came to a halt,

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hands together looking at the rose petals that littered the floor, and the candles he had lit, everything would be perfect, now he just needed to get Rebekah and propose with the diamond ring he had for her

Walking out he saw Klaus with a frown walking somewhere "Nik!" Naruto called walking over as his friend stopped "What's the matter?"

"Mikael is upon me and my family." Klaus said with a frown as he just had his heart broken by Aurora "We have to run."

"I'll come with you."

``No, it's too dangerous." Klaus shook his head only for Naruto to grab his shoulders

"I don't care. Nik, I love your sister with all that I am. I've felt alone here for 19 years, till your family should up. You, Kol, and Elijah are my friends, and friends don't turn their backs on each other in their time of need. I will stand with you against that sorry excuse of a man who you've been forced to call father."

Nik smiled at Naruto before he placed a hand behind Naruto's head and placed his forehead against his own "I know you will...but if Mikael were to kill you Rebekah would be heart broken, Mikael is our burden to bare, forget about us." Klaus said not knowing that the pupil in his eyes widened and shrunk as he said it "Until I come to you and say otherwise, it's best you forget about all of us.

Klaus didn't know it, but he had just compelled Naruto to actually forget him and his family,, and all the memories that they shared were now locked away, and would stay that way till Klaus said otherwise

Naruto blinked and looked around to see a man he's never met before smile and nod at him before he walked off

That night, Naruto would pay a visit to Count de Martel and kill him, he would go to find Tristan but the man, Lucien, and Aurora were gone, so he left as well.

Years, turned to decades, decades to centuries for Naruto who rose up to become a legendary vampire, he had turned, slept with, and killed many people in his life. But through it all he has felt a large hole in his heart, that would pulse where'd he heard stories of the Mikaelson's much to his bewilderment, but the Mikaelson's story had given him a few ideas, it was said that they were unkillable, having burned the only tree that could do the deed to the ground.

Now with him being turned by one of them he was weaker, not by much but enough, the Mikaelson's didn't have that many weaknesses and yet he did, all types of wood, werewolf toxin, sunlight, fire, and vervain. He wanted to rid himself of that, so he began taking vervain to build up a tolerance, and hunted down his fair share of werewolves, and got their venom, before he traveled to Japan to meet with witches

1262, Higashimurayama, Tokyo

Naruto walked into a small store, to see a middle aged woman working "We don't serve your kind here." the woman said not turning to face him

"I'm not here for trouble, I just need a favor."

"And what could a vampire want from a witch? You're out in the sun, so you already have that enchanted jewelry." the woman said

"A rune." Naruto said causing the woman to stop, and face him 

"What do you know of rune magic?"

"A lot." Naruto said placing a scroll on the counter, immediately the woman took the scroll and looked at its contents "I know you've heard of the Original Vampire's."

Naruto watched as the woman put the scroll down and frowned at him "I have."

"Pretty much, they are the strongest vampires around, and they are running from someone. Now there's no telling if I'll make an enemy out of them someday and with there being no way to kill them, I want you to apply this rune to my body."

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Word around Tokyo is that you're looking into creating rune magic. I used to be a master at something similar, but I'm no longer able to access that power." Naruto answered

"This thing, what's it do?"

"Potentially, it'll rid me of that wooden stake problem, fire, and werewolf venom as well."

"I'll need a few things if that's the case." the woman said, causing Naruto to nod "Nature demands a balance, something always will be able to kill you, the wolf toxin, I can make it so that it affects you, but doesn't kill you, the fire I can add a protection rune the design, but the wooden stake thing, I can only limit it to one type of wood, not remove it completely."

Naruto frowned, "Okay, so what do you need?"

"Your blood for starters." the woman said pulling out a large knife, and a cup

Naruto held his arm out and immediately the woman slit his wrist letting the blood fall into the cup and whispering an incantation slightly so that the wound didn't heal till the cup was full

"Next, there is a tree out in Higashikurume village, it is the wood I will use for this, I need a sample."

'Sounds easy." Naruto said

"The village is crawling with vampires, who regularly terrorize this village, you'll have to kill them."

"Like I said, sounds easy." Naruto said, causing the woman to smile "I must ask why are you helping me?"

"Because, I'm going to use your blood as a catalyst for a rune I'm making. I'm going to weaken all vampires on this land, but to do that I need the ones we have here dead, or gone." The woman said with a smile "It'll be sacred ground for witches, where even the weakest witch can kill a vampire that wants to do us harm."

"Okay." Naruto said with a shrug "I'll get you the wood."

Higashikurume Village

Naruto was walking through the village sensing multiple sets of eyes on him, before he stopped in front of a compound that had signs that said Keep Out, and other warnings of danger

Bypassing the signs, Naruto, jumped over the wall, and went in, as soon as the door was closed he was met with hundreds of vampires with two men on top of the stairs

"Look what we have here boys, a vampire capable of walking in the sun. Stranger-san how is it you've accomplished such a thing?" the apparent leader asked

"I know people." Naruto said with a shrug "I've come to tell you that you...people have to leave Japan."

The vampires looked at each other before they're leader began to laugh, and like sheep they followed in tow

"Stranger-san, why would we do that? We've been planning on becoming a faction of vampires that rule in the shadows. How about you join us instead."

"Not interested." Naruto said walking forward as the man frowned and nodded

In no time at all Naruto was rushed by 100's of vampires, quickly and efficiently Naruto began to kill the vampires,

The two men at the top of the stairs watched with frowns as Naruto slaughtered their brethren

Naruto leaned back from a sword wing, and reached under the man's arm and ripped his heart out, before he grabbed the last man's face and with a clench of his hand he crushed the man's head

Turning toward the two at the top he cracked his neck "You think just because you killed the fodder that we would turn and run? We were turned by Kol Mikaelson, himself." the man said "I am Saitama, and this is my brother Genos. You can die knoZhu the name of your killers.'

'Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded

"Is that a joke? You're obviously not Japanese."

"Your right, but I come from a place with similar customs. Now, let's do this."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto was rushed by Saitama, and Genos,

Genos came with a high kick that Naruto punched down, before he tried to give a hook, but Saitama punched him in the ribs, and followed up another hook to Naruto's spin, before Genos came in with a punch causing Naruto to turn into Saitama's reverse roundhouse kick

Naruto stumbled back, before Saitama, and Genos ran up on him, on both sides, before Genos tried a kick, and Saitama tried a hook, but Naruto raised his leg, to block Genos kick, and Saitama's hook, and punched Genos in the ribs, and parried Saitama's jab, before the man went for a hook but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into a knee, before Naruto kicked back his kick hitting Genos in the chest, causing the man to stumble back, before Naruto pulled Saitama into an elbow that the man blocked but Naruto ducked down and punched the man in the gut, and a chop to the neck decapitated the man

"No!" Genos yelled before he rushed in but ducked when Naruto spun with a high round house, and punched the man in the balls, causing Naruto to cup himself before Genos punched him in the chest, and jaw, sending Naruto to the ground before Genos, sped to a wooden post and raked it into a stake but when he turned back to Naruto the man was behind him smirking as he shoved his hand into the man's chest

"This was fun, but I have a job to do." Naruto said and with a yank the man went down, dead as Naruto dropped his heart, before he walked away

Naruto walked into the backyard of the compound and looked at the large tree "Golden oak hm."

Higashimurayama village,

Naruto entered the store to see the witch sitting in a large pentagram, "You're back quicker than I expected."

"Yeah, I might have had more fun than I thought." Naruto smiled as he handed the witch the piece of bark "The vampires are all dead, as well."

The witch smiled and took the bark and said 'Incendia!"

Naruto watched as the bark exploded into flame leaving behind ash "So what do I call you?" he asked

"Neela." she said causing Naruto to nod

"Nice name." Naruto said

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

"160 years." Naruto said

"You were turned by an Original?" Neela asked pausing to look to Naruto

"Yes, Rebekah if memory serves." Naruto said the memory being very vague

"Hm." Neela pursed her lips together as she began to focus, Naruto watched as the seal began to glow as she poured the ashes, and his blood onto it, before the blood and ash absorbed into the seal "Done. Step into the pentagram and place your hand on the rune."

Naruto smirked and stepped forward before he placed his hand on the seal, and gasped when the seal began to crawl up his arm and settled down on his shoulder in a Uzumaki swirl

"It is done." Neela said standing up

"So how do we know that it worked?' Naruto asked, admiring his clan symbol and gasped when Neela staked him, looking at her as he began to turn grey and mummified, before he fell back

Minutes Later

Naruto gasped and coughed, before he looked down to see the stake in his chest, with a frown he gripped it and yanked it out "It works." Neela said causing Naruto to look over to see her drinking tea

"A little warning would've been nice.' Naruto grunted

"Yes. Now I'm sure you've heard of how Finn Mikaelson is indisposed."

"Yeah, something about a dagger." Naruto said

"Yes, the ash of the white oak tree, dipped in the dagger. The side effects of the rune I granted you, makes you vulnerable in the same manner of the Mikaelson's to those daggers."

"Great." Naruto sighed

"I did my part, now leave here." Neela said

"Got it." Naruto sighed, about to head toward the door but paused and sighed "I'm sorry."

Neela turned around to see Naruto behind her looking at her "You've been a great help to me, maybe I-

"Hold your breath." Neela interrupted Naruto with a frown "I only helped you, so that I can get rid of those vampires that have been branching out into my village. You helped me, I helped you. Our partnership is over."

"I know." Naruto nodded before he vamped out, and grabbed her and began to feed, upon finishing he dropped her "No hard feelings love, but no one can know how to do what you've done." he said before he walked to a candle, and dropped it on the corpse setting it ablaze, before he left

After this Naruto drifted around, and learned the ways of witches and wolves, he even found out that the world was crawling with more than he thought, mutants, aliens who were thought to be gods, it was surprising and intriguing. He learned much from these beings, even found a way to regain his lost chakra and with lots of trial and error mastered the yin and yang seals with a nifty RinneSharingan in his arsenal. With his new eyes and his regained power, Naruto remembered the Mikaelson's and Immediately had set out to find Rebekah,

1314 A.D.(Changed it on purpose)

Italy

Naruto stood amongst the crowd in towns square, as a hunter named Alexander was on stage with an audience surrounding him. There were several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage, Alexander paced the stage talking to the crowd "These demons live among you. Passing as human." he said loudly as Klaus and Elijah stopped in the middle of the square and watched what was going on as Alexander approached a box on the stage "So, witness with your own eyes."

Breaking the lock on the box the door fell open and a bewildered man stumbled out wondering what was going on, only to start burning in the sun, before he was set ablaze by the burning heat burning to death, 

Naruto frowned and prepared to commit a slaughter to keep vampire kind as low-key as possible when he heard familiar voices, "He's putting on quite the show."

"He is nothing. I could eat him for sport." Klaus said arrogantly as Naruto turned toward them and looked surprise before he began to walk toward them pushing through the crowd

"Still you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading." Elijah replied

"I welcome such infamy, but if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister." said Klaus as Naruto froze before he looked over to where they were looking and saw Rebekah as Alexander walked over to her and kiss her

Heartbroken to see that he had been forgotten about, Naruto exploded into a shower of bats causing everyone to scream in fright and duck down, as the bats screeching flew around before flying away, 

The 3 Originals looked after the colony of bats

Slowly but surely Naruto grew disillusioned with humanity, and he just didnt feel anything toward them, he was just numb to a lot of things, and eventually he retreated to his home and never left it

1455, Mountains of Wallachia

Millions of skeletal bones were impaled on stakes suspending them in the air, as a swarm of bats swarmed a castle when one was stabbed by a woman who then tossed the bat off her dagger and watched as the bats flew off

The young woman looked up at the large door in awe before she knocked amd the door opened, the woman with the blade in hand made her way inside looking around cautiously before pausing as the door closed behind her, 

Looking up at the top of the stairs she saw a figure in the shadows, "My name is Lisa. I am from the Village of Lupu. I want to be a doctor."

Naruto watched the girl with a blank expression, "You bang on my front door because you want to daub chicken blood on peasants." He said his voice coming from all around Lisa

"Don't mistake me for a witch. Everybody out there already does that. I believe in science, but...I need to know more. I've exhausted my other options, and all the stories say the man who lives here has secret knowledge."

"I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and I do not get many visitors." Naruto said behind the woman who withheld a gasp, watching as he circled around her, "What have you to trade for my knowledge, Lisa from Lupu?"

"Perhaps I could help you relearn some manners. I've crossed the threshold of your home, and you haven't offered me a drink or even to take my coat." Lisa said looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"What if I took a drink from you?" Naruto asked black veins bulging around his eyes for a moment,

"I'm really not interested in superstition, or being some muttering wise woman cheating people with boiled nettles and entrails. I want to heal people. I want to learn. Will you help me?" 

Naruto looked at the woman, "A healer, huh?" Naruto asked before he turned and walked away waving her over lazily, "You are definitely different to most humans I have met in recent times."

"Maybe I can teach you to like people again, or at least tolerate them, or stop putting them on sticks."

Naruto chuckled, "Keeps visitors away, the normal ones at least." He said smiling, "Where is Lupu Village?"

"You don't travel much."

"I can travel. This entire structure

is a traveling machine."

"But... you don't. Do you?"

"Not in centuries." Naruto said

"Maybe you should. The world is changing. Travel, like people do. You might like it." Lisa said

"I've known you two minutes, and you offer for me to walk the earth like an ordinary man. While I give you the knowledge of your precious science." Naruto said as lights came on in a room amd Lisa saw walls lined with books and devices

"Ohh. My." Lisa looked around in awe, before turning back to Naruto, "if you teach them they won't live such short, scared lives if they have real medicine. They won't be superstitious if they learn how the world really works."

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked

"To make the world better. Start with me, and I'll start with you." Lisa said causing Naruto to look at her 

"I think I might like you."

Naruto and Lisa walked to a table and began to learn more about each other for a full year she was in his company, she allowed him to reconnect with a part of himself he had forgotten about, he even started drinking animal blood

1456, Lupu Village

Lisa took a deep breath as Naruto grabbed onto her thick ass, while he attacked her neck, causing her to gasp, and moan as he slid himself into her wet center, as she drove down onto him.

Lisa bit her bottom lip, as her ass slapped down onto Naruto's thighs as he squeezed it tightly. 

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the feeling of Lisa driving herself down onto him. The girl really could get some momentum. Those medium-sized, round breasts pushing against Naruto's face made him smile. He took one of the erect nipples into his mouth and suckled on it.

Lisa rolled her hips back on Naruto and took a deep breath. It was amazing to feel Naruto's cock buried inside of her and how he worshipped her breasts.

"You're going to make me cum," Lisa gasped, 

Naruto glanced up at Lisa as the sound of his, and Lisa's skin slapping together resoubded loudly, "Oh, you're doing it, you're making me cum!" Lisa yelled

"Your pussy feels so good." Naruto groaned, Lisa smiled at the compliment before she hugged herself close to Naruto as she continued to shove her hips up and down on Naruto's long prick, as his hips came up to meet Lisa when she rolled up and shoved herself down on them.

"God!" Lisa hissed 

The two of them met each other with a passionate dance. Lisa rocked her hips further down the length and shoved more of Naruto inside of her than one could think possible.

The screaming of the beauty on top of him made Naruto just shove more of himself inside of Lisa's gripping pussy. It suddenly gripped hard around his tool.

She came hard, screaming in Naruto's ear and clawing on his shoulder, as she twitched atop of Naruto before she came down from her high, and relinquished Naruto's cock, before slowly getting onto her knees and wrapped a fist around it and leaned in and kissed it, 

Naruto smirked, before he grabbed Lisa in a blur and was on top of her now on the large king sized bed brushing his hard cock against Lisa's dripping center, as his face was in her chest

Lisa's nerves tingled as Naruto began pushing into her entrance, her walls spread out, taking the first few inches of his cock inside of her, causing Lisa to moan loudly

"Oh this is incredible!" Lisa yelled as her walls stretched over Naruto's throbbing hard cock again as he pushed deep inside of her body, working into her.

"You're so tight, so beautiful," Naruto said kissing her chin, and her lips before going to her neck, and sucking on the flesh

Lisa moaned as Naruto began to ram his cock inside of her body, causing her moans to increase

"Breathtaking." Naruto gasped as he kept thrusting putting more power in his thrust causing the bed to squeak as it began to slam into the wall

Naruto continued to push his hard cock inside of Lisa's gripping warm pussy. She stretched around him as Naruto slid all the way out of her and thrusted back in

"Cumming," Lisa moaned underneath Lisa's pussy as her walls tightened around Naruto,

Lisa moaned with a smile as she l watched with hunger, seeing Naruto drive his throbbing manhood into her tight pussy. Her moisture coated him when he pulled almost all the way out of her, as his balls slapped Lisa's thighs while he massaged and played with her chest,

Naruto moved his hands to her hips and kept driving himself down into her. The man spread her thighs out and he pulled back from her, before drilling back into her.

Finally, it was too much for Naruto to bear, as his aching balls released their tension and shot inside of Lisa's body. Her insides tightened and she came two more times. And judging by the very vocal scream from Lisa, she came as well.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Lisa still ready to go, "I love you."

"If you would love me as a man, than love as a man, travel as a man. When you return, then I shall marry you." Lisa promised as Naruto smiled as she grabbed his cheeks and brought him into a kiss, 

"Ready to go again?" he asked causing her to giggle, before she squealed when in a flash of vamp speed Naruto turned her over onto her hands in knees and began to thrust

1466, Targoviste, Wallachia,

Lisa had been at home when the Bishop of the Church and his priest forced their way in and accused her of witchcraft. Seeing instruments beyond their understanding they thought it best to execute her Immediatly even though a few wouldve liked to take a turn with her body in the name of their _God_

Lisa was tied to a pyre and the flames crew closer to her, "So there were devil engines in her house, Bishop?" The mayor asked

"I saw them with my own eyes. And glass in shapes you've never seen, thin as paper. Lightning. Strange weeds and tools. Witch's things. Of all the witches I've rooted out, none had such a collection." The Bishop said

"And it had to come to this?" The Mayor asked

"She called it all science, Mayor. Lisa of Lupu was so far gone that she just couldn't see that it was all given to her by Satan." The bishop said

"I've made some small study of the chemical sciences myself, you know." The mayor stated only to be glared at by The Bishop and he held up his hands, "J-just a study, of course. I-I'd never think to practice such things."

"The Archbishop would prefer that life in Wallachia be kept simple, Mayor. Simple. Pure. Good." The Bishop said

"It is a shame, I wouldve loved to taste her." The Mayor smirked 

Lisa looked up to the moon, "Don't hurt them! They don't understand!" She yelled causing horrified whispered from the crowd

"Who's she talking to?" The Mayor asked

"I believe she's exhorting Satan not to take revenge on us, which I suppose is almost commendable, for a witch. Perhaps I'll say a prayer for her. A small one." The Bishop said

"I know it's not your fault, but...if you can hear...they don't know what they're doing. Be better than them. Please!" 

Lupu

Naruto with a knapsack walked through the village, with a smile on his face, in the year he had been away he had seen the world, discovered a new land that he wanted to take Lisa to, he made mew friends amd ememies but that was life, suddenly he stopped in dread as a frown marred his face before he followwd tracks to the trees amd came upon his and Lisa's cottage which had been burnt down

"Are you Mr. Tepes?" An elderly woman asked, with flowers in hand, "She talked about you."

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking at the woman who walked to the destroyed house, "Where is Lisa?"

"Ohh. The Bishop took her. Witchcraft, he said. They're burning her at the stake." The woman said as Naruto's eyes shifted to the RinneSharingan hearing that,

"She was good to me, your wife. A good doctor. It's not right what happened." The woman said placing down her flowers

"Where are they holding her? The cathedral?" Naruto asked as he May have time to save her

"Oh. Oh, no, sir. Sh-she'll be dead by now." The woman said

"What?" Naruto whispered

"I couldn't be there. I don't care what they say. I won't take joy in that womam being killed by the Church. I'm here remembering her instead." The woman said

Naruto looked down at his hands, "She said to me, if you would love me as a man,

then live as a man. Travel as a man."

'She said you were traveling.' The woman said

"I was. The way men do." Naruto growled as black veins bulged around his eyes amd his fangs lengthened, "Slowly. No more." 

Naruto turned to the woman amd compelled her, "Forget you ever seen me.' He said before he exploded into a shower of bats

Targoviste, Wallachia,

Lisa's charred body gave way to ash as the people cheered, "Ohh! Ah. There. Quite a show. Drinks?"

"I should minister to the Archbishop. I fear he's not long for this world, to be honest." The bishop said as they turned and began to walk away

"Off to heaven with him, eh? I suppose that's the ultimate goal for you priests, serving God in His true house and all that." The Mayor said

"It holds little appeal for me, to be honest." The Bishop said

"Really?" The mayor asked in surprise not noticing that the pople stopped cheering and were looking at Naruto who stood in front of the pyre 

"There's so much left to be done on earth. Wallachia could be God's own country had I but time to burn out all the evil that hides here." 

"What have you done?" Naruto asked looking at the remains of Lisa 

The mayor amd Bishop turned to see Naruto's back to them

"Who are you?" The mayor asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but here I am known as Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife." Naruto growled as a glowing eye peered back over his shoulder

"Oh, no! Oh, God! Dracula! He was supposed to be myth, a story made up by heretics!"

"She... she's a witch." The Bishop said

"Lisa of Lupu was a woman of science." Naruto growled

"You are not real. You are a fiction that justified the practice of black magic!" The Bishop said dramatically

"A fiction!" Naruto yelled enraged as killer intent flooded the country while the moon bled red, "You steal from me and deny I even exist! You took from me which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been." 

Naruto shot forward and decapitated the Mayor and ripped the Bishop's heart out, the people began to run but with a roar Naruto tossed a RasenShuriken that cut through men, women, and children before it struck the church and blew it to hell

Naruto overcome with rage killed everyone in sight and launched bijudamas to all the cities of Wallachia; Arges, Severin, Gresit, Chilia, Enisara, and wiped Wallachia off the face of the Earth

With an enraged yell,Naruto exploded into a swarm of bats and flew to his home in the mountains before he entered and after a moment the structure vanished in a flash of light

Unknown place

Naruto's home reappeared on a large island and remained there as time passed, while an entire city was built around it, the land would be his territory, and through his guiding hand would rise to become one of the most popular cities in what would become the United States and would be called New York City

Present, 2009, New York City

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his phone rung, a femine groan from his companion was heard before she reached over and grabbed his phone before giving it to him, Naruto he sat up and sighed rubbing his face before he got up and walked toward the kitchen leaving the two girls in his bed there to sleep, as he answered the phone,

"Yea?" Naruto asked Grabbing a blood bag, Naruto walked to the window and looked at his city, 

"The club now." A female voice said before the phone was hung up

Naruto hung up as in a puff of smoke he was dressed in a black v-neck, black Brave Soul jeans, and Air Jordan 4 Black Cat sneakers

Queens, NY

A nightclub was filled tonight as the denizens of New York partied, meanwhile in a private VIP room, 2 men were playing dominos, as 2 other men were standing guard on opposite walls 

Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at the men over the security cameras, "That's them."

"Yes, according to Liz they've been abducting people and selling them to the Russians." The woman said causing Naruto to frown

V.I.P 

Man1 laughed loudly as he was winning the game before a shadow overtook him and he looked up and saw Naruto looking down at him, man2 and man3 rushed Naruto who punched man3 in the face sending his head flying across the room where it went splat against a wall as his chin was all that connected to his body that collapsed while Naruto grabbed man1 by the forehead and tilted his head back as he backhand man1 causing his head to do a full 360 as with a elbow to man1s head Naruto broke his neck

Naruto looked to man4 as he pushed the corpse out of the chair and took a seat, "You try to run, you die. You lie to me, you die. You have one chance and one chance alone to tell me what business you had with the Russians and anything pertaining to them, to insure that I wont kill you."

"Dont know their names, just that they were working for some old vampire, who wants to take control of New York, and they paid 30,000 a head." Man4 said quickly 

Naruto looked thoughtful before he waved his hand and the man stood to leave but turned into the woman, "Y-you said you wouldnt kill me."

"I ain't, but she is.' Naruto said before the woman vamped out and attacked the man, holding up a hand a truth seeking orb appeared before Naruto had it destroy the corpses

"Werewolves working for vampires, in a 1000 years never thought I'd see the day."

"Whats the plan?" The woman asked wiping her chin as she walked over to Naruto

"Kill them all. " Naruto said causing the woman to smirk before she kissed his cheek and left, "Jessica."

Jessica stopped and looked at Naruto, "Get in contact with Trish and have her send the ledger. I want a record of every vampire in my city." 

Jessica nodded and left 

**Finished**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

**Lisa of Lupu**

**Jessica Jones**

**Naruto's Outfit**

  
  
Naruto's Home  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Ago, Queens, NY

Privileged Gentlemen's Club was a witches establishment, run by a human Naruto put in charge. Music bumped loudly throughout the club, the manager had seen all of the fine women that clamored to be with Naruto and wanted that for himself, the respect and love the Old vampire generated so he found a vampire and was turned, that night a child actress he grew up watching was in the building and with the knowledge of her addiction to drugs he was about to have his first taste of power, standing in the crowd so that she could see him, he smirked holding up brick of cocaine 

With narrowed eyes he watched as she frowned and tried to leave before her friends told her to do it with a smirk he watched as she approached him and they headed to the bathroom,

A bottle girl saw this and frowned before texting a number

In a flash Naruto appeared and hugged the girl from behind, "Long day, Naomi?" he asked grinding his dick against her ass

"Like You wouldn't believe but that can wait until later. We have a situation."

"Tyler is in charge of all situations." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Tyler is the situation. He got turned into a vampire, and is currently receiving sexual favors in exchange for drugs.." Naomi said causing Naruto to frown

"Where?" Naruto asked

"Bathroom.'

Naruto walked off, and pushed through the crowd before he got to the hall leading toward the bathroom and saw 2 witches blocking the doorway, "Hey this is occupied, find somewhere else.' The man said before in a blur Naruto ripped his heart out and the girl screamed trying to use an aneurysm spell but Naruto grabbed her face and slammed her head into the wall causing it to crack, 

Entering the bathroom Naruto saw Trish on her knees unbuckling the Tyler's belt, when the two saw him their eyes widened and Tyler tried to speak but Naruto was there, gripped his face and fire overtook Tyler's form, 

Releasing the charred from of Tyler who gave way to ash, Naruto looked to Trish who looked at him fearfully, and flinched as he knelt beside her and picked her up in a bridle carry before carrying her out of the club 

Present Day

Trish walked into Naruto's building, in 3 years she had gotten clean and ran a radio show, she was also the keeper of Naruto's ledgers for vampires that entered New York, getting onto the elevator and riding up to the penthouse, 

As soon as the elevator doors opened her nose was assaulted with a peculiar scent which she identified a moment later, it was the smell of sex. Trish also heard a strange sound coming from Naruto's bedroom. As she stepped up to the door she blushed again, realizing the sound was a woman moaning in sexual bliss. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly opened the door. Trish's blush intensified at the sight before her. Naruto was fucking Jessica doggy style, and by the fucked stupid look on Jessica's face they'd been at it for a while. "Uh, hey... Trish?" Jumping at suddenly being addressed Trish looked towards Naruto, despite the fact he had noticed her presence he continued to thrust into Jessica's pussy, if anything he'd sped up since he said her name. "Give...me...a...minute He growled before shoving his dick all the way into Jessica's pussy Naruto grunted and started to shudder lightly while Jessica's arms gave out, causing her to collapse face first onto the bed. Trish's blush intensified as Naruto came in Jessica before he pulled out, covering Jessica's ass and back with a thick layer of cum. Her first unrestricted view of Naruto's cock nearly made Trish cream herself, the sheer size and girth of the beast astonished her, sure she had heard about it but to see it was totally different

Naruto slapped Jessica's ass and got off the bed before he approached Trish who held out her hand, on the way to her Naruto had his pointer fingernail extended to a sharp claw that he sliced across his palm drawing blood as a seal appeared on Trish palm, before Naruto grabbed her hand and in a puff of smoke a large book was in his hand

Placing the book down, Naruto opened it and on the front page a small fire appeared and vanished revealing to Naruto a message

25,000 new entries 

"25,000 new vampires, in 18 hours." Naruto said 

"Someone is gearing up for war." Jessica said walking to the table before with a handsets the ledger's pages began to move at a high speed, before a page for Russian vampires appeared and Naruto a name glowed, 

"Sergie Gorbachev, known human trafficker." Naruto said before with a flair of chakra, a vial of blood appeared, that he handed to Trish,

Taking the coal, Trish walked over to a table with a map of New York on it before she poured the blood into the map, and began to chant her spell, "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous."

The blood began to travel toward a pier in Hell's Kitchen

"There." Trish said 

Naruto vamped out, before a clone appeared behind him, the clone smiled seeing Jessica and began to walk toward her but Naruto stopped it, "Look into these 25,000 vampires." He ordered 

The clone nodded and took the ledger before it vanished in a flash

Later, Pier 97

"Help! Help! Help us!" 6 girls in their early 20's screamed for help as they were forced to go toward a shipping container "Help! Help! Help us!"

A bald African American man walked forward "Hey! Hey! Man, shut up." he said as the girls looked at him "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." the man said holding up the bucket before he held up a taser "You don't-"

The taser crackled and the women began screaming again causing the man to sigh, before he tossed the bucket and tased a girl and tossed her inside while the other girls were tossed in as well, "Scream all you want, ain't nobody coming." the man said smirking "Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

The man began to laugh as his boys walked back to the car, the girls suddenly screamed as the man froze before he looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto floating 

"Shit!" The man yelled before he vamp sped to the left but Naruto was there and slammed his head into a shipping container at an awkward angle snapping his neck, 

The three men plus the fat guy sitting and eating a burger saw what happened, before the three men rushed Naruto, who threw up his hand to parry man 1's punch, and punched the man in the chest causing his back to explode as his lungs and heart flew out along with pieces of man1's ribcage 

Naruto quickly leaned back as a knife that drunk of vervain passed by his face, and he grabbed the arm and forced man2 to stab himself in the heart before 

Turning around Kitsune grabbed man3 by the wrist and had him stab man2 in the face and with a swing of a hand Naruto decapitated both of them

Walking to the shipping container, Naruto compelled each of the girls at the same time, "You'll forget what happened tonight, you went out had some fun and went home."

The girls nodded in a daze before they left, walking to the bald man4 who groaned Naruto knelt beside him, "Turk." 

"Naruto. What the hell did I do this time?" Turk asked sitting up

"You know what you did.' Naruto said standing and looking down at Turk who rubbed his neck

"I ain't did shit!"

"Then why'd you try to run?" Naruto asked

Turk turned to look at Naruto and was going to lie but thought better of it, "Look man they were offering good money, and unlike you I haven't been on this planet for 1000 years to amass generational wealth. Money still makes the world go round even when your a vampire."

Naruto sucked his teeth and helped Turk to his feet, "Who was paying you?' Naruto asked

"Sergie. He's Russian Mafia, so I guess them." 

"Russian Mafia?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes and frowning thoughtfully, "Keep your eyes peeled for every Russian or any other vampire looking to break the rules and I'll look out for you."

"How much we talkin?"

"50." 

"Million?" Turk asked earnestly

"Mil- no! Thousand." Naruto said 

Turk sighed and nodded his head as Naruto's phone rung, "Hello?" He asked waving off Turk who left 

"NYPD looking for you." Jessica said

"For what?"

"A murder." Jessica said before Naruto hung up

NYPD Precinct

A receptionist was doing his job when Naruto walked up, "Morning, I was told I was needed for questioning in a murder.'

"Name?" The cop asked not looking up

"Naruto Uzumaki.' 

The cop looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Your real name sir.' 

"That is my real name." Naruto grunted 

The cop shook his head and got on the phone as Naruto began to look around, "Detective Beckett will be with you in a minute." 

Naruto walked to a chair and sat down, and as he closed his eyes he heard footsteps, "Mr. Uzumaki." 

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up only for his eyes to widen as he saw himself looking at the face of Lisa, "I am Detective Kate Beckett and I am glad you came, would you join me please." 

Naruto got up and continued to look at Kate as he followed her into a private room, "Okay, Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale." Kate said putting a photo in front of him

"She's cute." Naruto said looking at the photo

"She's dead." Kate replied

"To bad." Naruto said

"Did you ever meet her? Book signing? Charity event?"

"Never." Naruto said immediately

"You seem pretty sure. Do you want to think harder on that?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"Her father is a friend, never had the pleasure of meeting his daughter.." Naruto said causing Kate to nod

"What about this guy? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." Kate said putting a new photo in front of the vampire 

"Most of my claims tend to be on the large side. So what's this got to do with me?" Naruto asked

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight." Kate said placing another photo of a dead covered in flowers

"Flowers For Your Grave." Naruto said before a picture of Marvin in a pentagram dead was put in front of him

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk, right out of Hell Hath No Fury."

"Wow, someone actually remembered that trash." Naruto said laughing slightly as in his spare time he wrote novels and some of them were half-assed pieces of shit, but stop sold well

"Do any of your fans ever write you disturbing letters?" Kate asked causing Naruto to shrug

"Never really read it, but the junk should be somewhere in my home." Naruto said

"Because sometimes, in cases like this, we find that the killer attempts to-"

"Contact the subject of his obsession." Naruto interrupted causing Kate to look at him in surprise and he shrugged with a smile

"So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail?" Kate asked

"Knock yourself out." Naruto shrugged before his phone that he placed on the table rung and they saw 

Johnathan T. on the caller I.D, "Not that I don't enjoy your company my beautiful detective, but I must be going."

Kate watched as Naruto stood up and walked off, boarding the elevator, Naruto watched Lisa as the doors closed

Later, Tisdale Office

Naruto entered the office and saw Jonathan nursing a glass of club soda, "Allison's dead. Murdered."

"I know." Naruto said 

"You can at least act like you're sympathetic." Jonathan said

"I am. There isn't a living being on this planet that doesn't know the pain of loss." Naruto said causing Jonathan to sigh 

"I want to hire you."

"Let me guess." Naruto sighed

"Find and kill the bastard that took my little girl from me." Jonathan said putting a suitcase full of money on the table, "10 million now and another when you complete the job."

Naruto nodded and took the suitcase before he left,

Later, 

Naruto was on the rooftop of the precinct and watched as Captain Roy Montgomery left the station before he followed him home and as Roy got out the car, he turned into Naruto, "Evening Captain." Naruto greeted before he grabbed Roy by the throat and compelled him, 

Naruto's Home

Jessica sat across from a woman when Naruto got off the elevator, "Good you're here," Jessica said as Naruto placed the suitcase down, "This is our client, Karen Page."

"Mr. Uzumaki, a friend said you fix things." 

"That's right." 

"Someone may be after me. I worked at Union Allied. They're overseeing the bulk of the government contracts for the West Side reconstruction." Karen said as Naruto sat down "The last two years have transformed the business. There's new owners, new grants, new contracts. I was the secretary for the chief accountant. And one of my jobs was to coordinate the pension claims for the company. About a week ago, I was emailed a file called, "Pension Master." It must have been meant for my boss, but I made the mistake of opening it."

"I'm guessing it wasn't the pension fund." Naruto said

"It wasn't the size of the pension fund. I couldn't believe the numbers. But it was still being designated as company pension. And it was constantly adjusted. Money coming in and money going out."

"Going where?" Naruto asked 

"I don't know. It was coded routing numbers, but we are talking a lot of money." Karen explained as Naruto tilted his head

"What did you do with the file?" Naruto asked

"Well, I told my boss, Mr. McClintock, about it, and he laughed it off. He said that it was a theoretical model that they were screwing around with, but I knew something was wrong. I just I thought maybe it was just him, you know? Embezzling or whatever. Then he fired me all of the sudden."

"I emailed the file to a friend of mine, Daniel Fisher, he worked in legal and a day later he was killed." Karen said 

Naruto sighed, "Where's the file?"

"My apartment."

"Ill go get it, if you stumble onto something and they are willing to kill to keep it quiet, your life is in danger. Stay here and Ill take care of this."

Karen nodded before Jessica and Naruto walked away for a but, "So whats the play?" 

"I'm going to head over to her apartment and grab this file, I need you to either sit and watch her or go to this address and follow the scent of Allison Tisdale killer.'

"So babysit a human or find a human killer?" Jessica asked getting a nod from Naruto before she looked to Karen and sighed looking to Naruto, "Whats the address.' 

Naruto smiled and handed her a piece of paper before with a grunt she left, and after he provided Karen a empty room in his building Naruto left as well

Union Allied Constitution Site

An old man, along with 2 Russian brothers, a Japanese man, a Chinese woman, were standing together not speaking on the top level of the construction site "It's freezing this high up. Next time we're meeting at Per Se. I'll domesticate you boys yet." the old man said shivering

"This would be a balmy day in Samara, Leland." one of the Russians said

"Yes, it's perfect Chechnyans-kidnap- a-preschool weather, Vladimir." Leland said before he looked to the people of Asian descent, "Can you at least pretend to be cold? It's unsettling."

Gao began to laugh before she said something in Mandarin

"Anyone here speak Chinese? Nobu?" the old man asked causing Asians to glare at him as they vamped out, 

"The man is Japanese." Vladimir's brother said

"I know, I know. I just thought that...ah forget it." the old man said before the elevator door opened and another man walked up, "Oh, please tell me she's right behind you."

"Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters. She apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao."

Vladimir scoffed and said something in Russian "We do not deal with lap dogs." his brother said turning to leave but the man was in their path

"She would like to know why you're short on the cargo totals." the man said causing the brothers to sigh as everyone stopped and watched them

"There was a problem on the docks. our men were killed." Vladimir said

"Perhaps you should have been there yourself." the man said getting glares from the brothers

"Why do we care?" Leland asked

"Because if Naruto catches a whiff of what we are up too, we all are dead." The man said with a glare, "And you said you had a situation?"

"One of my employees found the company pension fund. I sent a night creature after her and a vampire to retrieve the file she stole." 

"There aren't many forgemasters in New York, you better hope he doesn't find out, what we are doing."

"It's alright Godbrand, the night creature knows to be discrete." Leland said as Godbrand grunted in annoyance, "Besides why are so scared of this guy anyway? Aren't you like 900 years old?"

"He's older and much more stronger than I. Than all of us." Godbrand said causing Leland to look at the other vampires that were frowning, "Our only hope is to beat him down with numbers and strategy. Until our strategy is primed and ready with no room for error so that he won't have a chance to fight back or escape we need to work in the shadows and keep him off our tail." 

Leland frowned not understanding as he was a forgemaster not a vampire, witch, werewolf or anything else, just a human with the ability to turn fresh corpses into monsters to do his bidding, so he has heard of the mighty vampire that discovered and made New York City, but he thought it was all just overhyped.

With Naruto

Naruto walked into Karen's apartment, and with a sniff of the air he picked up the scent of plastic and metal, walking to the bathroom, Naruto stood on the toilet and knocked on each tile on the ceiling before he pushed the hollow one up and reached in, where he proceeded to feel around for a minute before he found the usb

Getting down, Naruto headed for the door and paused as red eyes appeared from the shadows and with a growl the temperature in the room began to get lower

Ducking and rolling Naruto dodged a blue blast of energy that froze the couch in a chunk of ice, as his feet touch the ground Naruto lunged and tackled the horned wolf headed winged creature out a window

Grunting Naruto pushed the Frost demon away as it tried to bite him before he caught the creatures arm and slammed a Rasengan into its ribs, with an explosion of energy the creature went spiraling into the distance and Naruto pursued it as he felt a seal at his home activate, 

Grabbing the frost demon by its ankle Naruto flew to his home and vanished in a flash of light, 

Inside 

A man looked around as he walked into Naruto's home, having followed Karen's scent to this place, as he walked further into the building a flash caused him to back up and shield his eyes, blinking he saw Naruto standing on the frost demon corpse glaring at him 

The man reached behind his back and found his wrist grabbed as the Naruto before him vanished in an afterimage, Naruto snapped the wrist in his grip and grabbed the man by his scalp, "What are you doing in my house?" 

"Fuck you." The man grunted 

"How original." Naruto said before the man began to groan as he blinked rapidly 

"W-what're you dourng?" The man asked his speech slurring

"My Rasengan. To learn it, I needed to use water balloons and rubber balls. I'm using your head as a rubber ball, lets hope it doesn't-

Splat!

The man's head exploded with an explosion of chakra before seals lot the walls and the corpses turned to ash and the blood was cleaned,

Jessica walked in and saw the seals fade, "You're here, good." 

"What did you find?" Naruto asked 

"Besides the scent of cops, gun powder and a corpse. The scent of Harrison Tisdale. Took a look at his financials and he was going broke so looks like he killed gis sister to get her half of Jonathan's money."

Naruto nodded before he handed her the USB drive, "Nice work." 

Jessica smirked before she kissed his cheek and walked off, 

Later

Jonathan sat on his couch looking down, "Harry?" He asked looking at Naruto 

"Yea." 

"I just wanted him to be like you. A man that commanded respect with his actions and exemplified strength. All he ever did was ask me for money. I was proud of him becoming his own man but he always had me as a safety net, me removing myself as that drove him to kill his sister."

"Harrison's actions belong to Harrison. He took time out to plan this so he knew what he was doing, and he has to pay for that." 

"Don't kill him." Jonathan said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "He deserves to rot in a cell for what he did. Death is too quick." 

Naruto nodded before he got the rest of his money and left Jonathan to cry to himself

Harrison's Apartment

Naruto walked down the street and raised an eyebrow as Kate was there, "What are you doing here?" 

"Here to capture the killer thats been skimming through my books." Naruto said 

"Excuse me?"

"Happens that I'm a P.I, and your Captain and the Mayor are friends of mine." Naruto smirked causing Kate to look at him in surprise as he walked into the building, "Keep up Detective!"

"How do you know he's the killer?" 

"He's going broke, According to LaGuardia Airport security cameras took a flight and came back while the murders took place and left again." 

The two walked to Harrison's door and saw it ajar, pushing it open, they saw Harrison destroying evidence, "NYPD!" Kate yelled 

Harrison turned around and shot at the duo and Naruto pulled Kate out of the way, before peeking in to see Harrison on his way down the fire escape,

Naruto ran in, and jumped out the window, on the way down with a flip, Naruto grabbed Harrison and slammed him into the ground causing the man to groan, before he looked up at the smirking Naruto, "You're going to tell the police everything." 

Kate came down the fire escape to see Naruto had Harrison on his belly with his hands behind his back smirking at her before she began to read Harrison his rights and cuffed him

NYPD Precinct

Naruto was sitting at Kate's desk when she walked up, "It wasn't just for the money. He wanted to punish his father before he died, take away the only thing he loved." Kate said as Naruto looked to see uniforms lead Harrison away, "Well, guess this is it."

Naruto stood up, smiling at Kate, "It doesn’t have to be. We could go to dinner, debrief each other."

"Why, Naruto? So I can be just another one of your conquests?" Kate asked 

"If thats what you want." Naruto said 

Kate scoffed, "It was nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Dont worry youll be seeing more of me." Naruto said turning and walking off

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means, I'm your new partner." Naruto said

Kate looked at him in shock before she walked into Roy's office, "Sir."

"Former CIA, Beckett. He's well trained and will be a great help to the Department." Roy said simply doing paperwork as Kate sighed

Naruto's House 

Naruto walked into his bedroom to see Jessica amd Karen naked on his bed with Jessica drinking from Karen's femoral artery, she looked at him her fangs still on display, "You joined the police force?" She asked as she dragged her finger across her dang to draw blood amd heal Karen, 

"I suspect someone is making moves against me and it's entirely possible that they have people working for NYPD with them."

"Or is this just an excuse to get close to Beckett?" Jessica asked 

"Its a bonus.' Naruto shrugged 

"I did some digging into her ancestry, and its safe to say that she is a Petrova doppelganger." 

"The Petrova doppelganger is a 17 year old girl in Mystic Falls." Naruto said

"Who so happens to be the biological daughter of Kate's cousin Isobel." Jessica replied 

"Klaus will be coming to your doorstep when word gets around about her."

"Not everyone has even seen a Petrova doppelganger. So they won't know what to look for, but I'll handle it." Naruto said 

Jessica blurred toward Naruto and wrapped her arms amd legs around him, as he gripped her ass cheeks, "Remember, she isnt Lisa." 

Naruto nodded, "What's the deal with her?" He asked looking at Karen who watched them 

"She wants to work for us." Jessica said

"Jessica.' Naruto sighed

"It was her decision. Whoever wants her dead is still out there, Night creatures and vampires. She needs protection and you offered it so mark her." Jessica said getting down and pulling his pants down, "Karen, come show your master how back you want to walk with him."

Karen stood up and crawled toward the two vampires as Jessica stroked Naruto's 12.5 inch erection, she looked up at the two as Jessica licked his neck before she began to attack his cock with her tongue, as Jessica bit into his neck 

**Finished**

**Naomi**

**Trish Walker**

**Kate Beckett**

**Karen**

**Godbrand**


	3. Chapter 3

Underneath Troika restaurant

At the end of a dimly lit hallway was a door, suddenly a man exited from a door on the side, holding a tray with some food before he walked to the door at the end of the hallway, and entered when a boy voice was heard from the room

"I want to go home. I want my daddy." the boy whimpered

Man1 said something in russian, before he walked out of the room, without the tray but eating an apple. He closed the door behind him, and walked back down the hallway, this time opening a different door on the side. Inside the room, some men sat at a table, drinking and playing poker.

Man2 said something in russian, as he put his cards down and got up. Exiting and closing the door as the first man took his seat at the poker table. Man2 entered the original room, where a man sat watching TV. The sitting man raised his glass to the man entering, who closed the door behind him.

After a few moments, Naruto quietly entered the hallway, standing outside of the door with the TV for a moment, he pushed it open and ran inside

The first goon tried to get up but Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into a wall, as another goon tried to punch him in the face, but he caught the man's fist and crushed it before he punched him, as the door closed while another goon got off 3 shots

Lots of noises could be heard, including glass shattering, before a man was thrown through the doorway, knocking it off of its hinges.

Man1 exited the poker room to investigate, but was knocked out by a large safe that flew from the room.

A man with a shotgun exited the poker room, just as another man was thrown out of the TV room, followed by Naruto , who grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, and snatched it from the man twirling it around and hitting the man in the temple knocking him out, as two other men came out of the poker room.

One shot at Naruto, who moved out of the way of the bullet, before he rushed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him up into the ceiling his head going through it, and when he fell Naruto kicked him in the ribs sending him through the wall, before Naruto turned to the last man who tried to stab him but the man's wrist was grabbed and with his strength Naruto crushed the wrist and when the man began to scream in pain his mouth was grabbed as his head was slammed viciously into the wall and held there till his body slumped, releasing the man Naruto walked toward the last door and opened it to see the boy huddled in the corner and slowly he entered

"Hi. I know you're scared. But I'm here to help you. Okay? You don't have to be scared anymore." Naruto said on a knee

"Okay." the boy said nodding

"Let's get you to your dad." Naruto smiled before the boy ran into his arms and Naruto stood up and walked away to return the boy to his father, as a clone began appeared and began its interrogation,

After taking the boy home Naruto stood on a rooftop a few blocks away from Veles Taxi, with a clear view of the place he looked at it blankly,

"The Ranskahov brothers, Anatoly and Vladimir were imprisoned in Utkin Prison and tortured for three years, back in 1498. One day, after they had been beaten and tortured, a vampire overseeing it turned them for his amusement and to enslave them as his guards. They killed him that night. Been in New York since 2003.' A Dominican woman said behind Naruto

"So they know the rules and still choose to disobey them." Naruto said 

"The usual?" The woman asked before Naruto stepped off the ledge and fell causing her to sigh, "The usual.' She said before following after him 

"You don't have to tag along, Alexandra." Naruto said

"I've followed you for centuries. Where else would I be right now.' Alexandra smiled as they came upon the door and entered 

Naruto with his hands in his pockets and Alexandra with her hands on her hips both looked at the Russians that worked on their taxes before they were noticed 

Anatoly and Vladimir looked over to see Naruto and their blood ran cold, "Naruto, it's been a long time." 

"Hm." Naruto nodded 

"What're you doing in Hell's Kitchen?" 

"I told you both that human trafficking isnt aloud here. You can bring people in but not out."

Vladimir frowned, "Time for you and your friends to leave New York. Now." Alexandra said 

Vladimir looked at Anatoly and to his men frowning, "Yeah, I don't think so. We like it here." 

"So you will die here." Naruto said 

The supernatural denizens of New York were granted the necessary tools to live life as normal as possible, and all they had to do in return was listen to the rules in place set by Naruto who ran the Burroughs like a Hidden village with him as the Kage. Failure to follow any of the rules meant you were forced to leave with the clothes on your back and whatever was in your pockets, failure to do so meant death.

Anatoly snapped forward and was before Alexandra with a stake aimed at her heart but he was frozen as she brought a hand and reached her fingers through his ear beneath the skin that was his face and slammed him face first into the ground 

Vladimir went to help his brother but Alexandra had ripped Anatoly's face off and tossed it into Vladimir's before with a smirk she ripped Anatoly's heart and a piece of his spine out 

Vampire hisses erupted as the Russian Mafia rushed the two, who with smirks dashed forward with demonic growls

Hour Later, Privileged Nyc

Kate sighed as she walked into the club, and looked around, she had tried to look into Naruto but besides the fact he owned much property in New York and owned nightclubs and was a major player on the stock market and was good friends with celebrities and other people in power, there was literally nothing personal about him, 

"Beckett." Jessica greeted eating the olive from her martini, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto." Kate said

"He's busy, you may want to come back later." Jessica smiled

"It's important, I need to see him now." Kate said causing Jessica to raise an eyebrow

"Okay, he's right up there." Jessica smirked, causing Kate to nod before she walked off, "Enjoy the view."

Kate looked back at Jessica with a raised eyebrow before she continued on up the stairs and came up the beaded doorway in to the office, 

Looking around she saw Naruto leaning back on his desk as Alexandra and he hugged,

"Something I can help you with, detective?" Naruto asked looking at her as Alexandra turned to Kate and kissed Naruto before she walked out 

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend." 

"I don't. The girls in my clubs are my friends and I'm just a stress reliever to them. Whether it be talking to vent out their frustrations or sex to help them relax, I always make myself available for them."

Kate blushed slightly before she walked closer as Naruto walked around his desk and sat down, "So what's up?"

"Homicide victim Sarah Manning, she was a Nanny. Found dead in a dryer."

"You tried to do this without me?" Naruto smiled

"Your phone went straight to voicemail." Kate said, getting a shrug from Naruto, "Need to go to the morgue, to see what CSU has found out about the body." 

Naruto nodded before he got up, and they left, 

City Morgue

Naruto followed Kate, before she handed him a paper smock and plastic glasses, "Here, put these on."

Naruto put on the items and walked in, "The head trauma definitely contributed to the death. The force of the blows resulted in significant cerebral hemorrhaging." The Forensics analysis said before she looked to Naruto, "Naruto? What're you doing here?" 

"I'm her partner." Naruto smirked pointing a thumb at Beckett

"You two know each other?"

'Intimately.' The duo said smiling at one another

"Great.' Kate sighed before clearing her throat and getting Lanie's attention

"So what killed her?" Naruto asked looking at Lanie a hidden message in his question

"I’d say she was struck in the head with the bleach bottle, then fell forward, hit her temple on the edge of the table. That caused temporal bleeding. Without medical attention, she didn’t stand a chance." Lanie said shaking her head to let Naruto know it wasnt supernatural, "But what I thought you might find really interesting is the fact that she had sex within the hours before her death."

"So you’re saying she was raped?" Naruto asked

"Hard to determine. There were no vaginal lacerations or presence of any semen." Lanie said

"So what's the evidence of sex?" Kate asked

"Traces of a spermicide. The guy wore a condom. I mean, it could've been a rape, but my best guess is--"

"She knew the guy." Naruto and Kate said together 

Going over some more of what Lanie found Naruto and Kate left before Naruto doubledback, and entered the room to see Lanie with her back to him before he walked up to her amd placed his chin on her shoulder,

"What're you doing, Naruto?"

"Relieving myself of boredom. Why didn't you tell me?"" Naruto asked

"The Petrova bloodline is an old one, two of them were bound to pop up sooner or later with vampires and other immortals roaming about. With how easy it is to be an immortal now, nature wants to make sure that the doppelgangers are still dying as they should be."

"And her 17 year old lookalike?' 

"Will be discovered by Klaus and will die." Lanie said as Naruto frowned, "You going to save her?" 

"I'm not a hero. What goes on outside of New York and outside of my friends and family has nothing to do with me." Naruto said getting a nod from Lanie 

"My Aunt Sheila and my cousin Bonnie will be moving here, the Salvatore brothers are in Mystic Falls."

Naruto nodded, before he kissed Lanie and left.

Walking outside he saw Kate waiting for him, "Aw, you waited for me."

"Well you're my partner now, I'm stuck with you." 

"You don't have to sound so excited about it." Naruto said walking around to the passenger side, "Let's get something to eat." 

"I'm not going to screw you.'

'I just wanted to get something to eat so I can learn more about the woman who I'm expecting to watch my back. Get your mind out the gutter.' 

Kate blushed as Naruto got into the car and she got in as well,

Naruto's Home

Kate and Naruto had gotten some Chinese food as they sat on the balcony of his penthouse and overlooked the city, "This view is amazing.' Kate said 

"Thanks.' Naruto smiled before he looked at her, "So why'd you want to become a cop?" 

"It's not really something I talk about."

"Okay. I won't pry, just know you won't be sad forever. Take it from someone who has lost all of his family and his fiancee. Wallowing in self pity, and grief along with desiring revenge, won't make life easier or fix the hole in your heart."

"So how do you keep going?" Kate asked 

"Recognize that you still have people that care for you. Take it one day at a time and find someone you can talk to." Naruto smiled placing a hand on Kate's before he stood up and walked inside as she watched him go before she smiled

Later

Naruto was reading a file, "You sure this is the guy?" He asked looking down to Alexandra as she sucked his dick 

Alexandra removed the cock from her mouth and began to stroke it as she spat on it, "Yeah, he's a forgemaster and has been seen in the company of vampires. Which is weird in itself seeing as vamps and forgemasters hate each other." 

Tossing the file into his bed Naruto leaned forward and kissed Alexandra as he cupped her ass, and lifted her up and placed her on the bed 

Wordlessly Alexandra lined Naruto to her pussy and then placed her hands on his ass cheeks, pulling away from the kiss Alexandra leaned her forehead onto Naruto's and stared into his eyes.

"Fuck me, papi" Alexandra ordered causing Naruto to chuckle 

"Anytime" Naruto smirked one that was mirrored by Alexandra before he pushed into her,

Alexandra moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick rub the inside of her walls as it sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body 

Eventually Naruto sheathed himself fully into her, his dick kissing the opening of her womb they both stayed in that position for several seconds, kissing deeply

Naruto then slowly pulled out of Alexandra rubbing her insides again and leaving only the head in before pushing into her again forcing her back to arch in pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Alexandra stared at Naruto before leaning in for another kiss.

Soon Naruto found his pace with Alexandra and began to repeatedly thrust into Alexandra as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time his dick touched her womb

"F-Faster papi" Alexandra moaned out meeting him thrust for thrust causing his dick to hit deeper into Alexandra

Picking up the speed Naruto grunted slightly as he felt Alexandra claw at his back, he could also feel his balls repeatedly slapping Alexandra's ass causing loud smacking noises to fill the room as their flesh collided

"OH it feels so good!" Alexandra moaned, Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to slam into her 

For a long period of time the only noises that could be heard from the room were moans, grunts, Alexandra's cursing and the sound of skin meeting skin along with the squelching sound made when Naruto plunged into her.

"Alexandra I'm close" Naruto grunted into her ear as she dragged her tongue across his cheek 

"M-Me t-to" Alexandra moaned as she felt her climax coming again instinctively she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he continued to pound her

"I'm cumming" Naruto grunted as he pushed as deep as he possibly could into Alexandra and released his seed into her waiting womb.

Alexandra's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she heard Naruto however the moment she felt his warm cum enter her womb it set off her own orgasm.

"Ohhhhh!" Alexandra gasped wrapping her arms around Naruto as tightly as she could while her pussy gripped onto Naruto's dick like a vice and milked it for all its cum.

As they laid there Naruto looked down at Alexandra and he felt himself still buried into her and let off a small laugh before he kissed her cheek

"I…hope that's not all you've got Naruto" Alexandra said while gripping Naruto's hair and placed kisses on his neck

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled his dick out of Alexandra and watched as some of his cum leaked out of her pussy, before turning her into her stomach and slapping her ass causing her to moan before he gave a deep thrust causing Alexandra to cry out in pleasure as she vamped out while Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled it before he began to thrust at a fast pace and slapped her ass

Later

Leland was in a parking structure waiting, when he looked to his right and saw Nobu waiting on him, "The funds have been reallocated as requested. All the arrangements made per your agreement with our fearless leader."

"Business may continue?" Nobu asked

"In the best way possible...uninterrupted." Leland said 

"Good." Nobu said before Leland made to speak but Nobu vamped away 

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" Leland yelled but Nobu did not return, "Damn leech." He grunted

Leland walked to his car when Naruto stepped around a pillar, "Nice car." He said 

"Oh god! What do you want? My wallet?"

"Cute. Play the part of a defenceless old man, when we both know that couldn't be further from the trust. Or is it?" Naruto asked lifting the head of a night creature causing Leland's eyes to widen as actual fear took hold

Dropping his head, Naruto stepped forward, "Now you're going to tell me what I want to know." 

Leland with a desperate slash of his forge dagger tried to slit Naruto's throat but he leaned back and stabbed his hand into Leland's chest and forced his way into Leland's head

Naruto gave a vampiric hiss seeing Gao, and Godbrand before he ripped Leland's heart out and left while a cleaning service came and took the body and cleaned up the mess

Naruto's Home

Naruto returned home to see Alexandra still asleep with Jessica joining her in the bed before he began to work on this case, and after finding something he went to Leland's account for the money he had been moving around and proceeded to move it all to an offshore account that Naruto himself owned as well as taking large sums of money from Leland's partners 

In the morning Naruto had left and made his way to the apartment complex where Sarah Manning was killed, and he waited a while for Kate to arrive, "So you interrogated the ex boyfriend, the best friend, and the couple she babysat for, and still haven't gotten any closer to finding her phone, her new boyfriend and her killer?" 

"Yes, so why are we here?" Kate asked as she stood beside Naruto on the elevator

"Up. Alright, 32 seconds." Naruto said, checking his watch as the elevator opened on the 12th floor, "It takes 32 seconds to get from the basement to the twelfth floor."

"Great. I’ll alert the media." Kate said 

'Smartass." Naruto replied, closing the door, "Only the second time, it took her 37 seconds."

"Why would it take her five extra seconds?" Kate asked confused

"Because the second time, she wasn’t coming from the twelfth floor. She was coming from the…" Naruto paused as the door opened on the 15th floor and waved his arm forward

"Fifteenth floor?" Kate asked herself before Naruto walked off and began to look around with Kate following him 

Naruto began to sniff and followed the scent of Sara down the hall, "This doesn’t make any sense. The Peterson’s live on twelve."

"Yeah, but I bet the guy who wears that condom lives on fifteen." Naruto said knocking on a door

  
  


"Naruto, you can’t just knock on people’s doors." Kate said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Why not?" Naruto asked 

"Who is it?" A female voice asked 

"Because you’re gonna freak them out. Police!" 

"Please, have you seen this face?" Naruto asked 

The door opened, a woman, Diana Harris, 38, stood there with a little girl, Becca, the girl Kate met in the park with Chloe Richardson, "Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and I was hoping to ask you some questions about Sara Manning. Hello again Becca.' Kate smiled 

Moments Later

The two had been invited in, and Naruto looked around the apartment, while Beckett questioned Diana, who re-entered the apartment, "I'm sorry. I’m not sure I’m following."

  
  


"Prior to her murder, we believe that Sara Manning was coming from this floor." Kate said as Naruto sat in a chair on his phone while Diana kept glancing at him

"Well, I don’t know anything about that. I was at work. Maybe she came up to see Chloe?" Diana asked 

"Chloe Richards?"

"She and Sara were friends, and our kids get together sometimes for play dates." Diana said when Naruto looked up at her then to the door and Ian Harris, 38, entered from the bedroom

"Hey, babe, what’s goin’ on? I thought you were going out." Ian asked looking at Kate and Naruto who smirked at him

"It’s the police." Diana said as Ian walked over to her and hugged her into his side

"Police?"

"They think Chloe’s friend Sara might've been up here the day she was killed. Wait. You were home that day, right?" Diana asked as Kate and Naruto continued to watch the man

"Um, what-- what day was that?" Ian asked 

"Tuesday."

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. I was-- I was here."

"So, did you see Sara?" Kate asked 

"I don’t think so. No." Ian said as Naruto scoffed and dialed a number

"You don’t think so?" Kate asked 

Just then in the background: the music tone from Sara's cell phone was heard

"What is that?" Diana asked

"That sounds like somebody’s cell phone.' Naruto said as Beckett looked at him to see he was the one calling as Diana walked to her room while Ian frowned 

Diana walked around to the other side of the bed, and saw the cell phone on the floor, under the edge of the bed, "Ian, who the hell’s phone is this?" She asked holding up the phone,

Later, Precinct

Naruto and Beckett were in the interrogation room with Ian, Sara’s phone on the table, "Why was her phone in your bedroom?" She asked

"Maybe she dropped it. I don-- I don’t know." Ian said

"You really suck at lying." Naruto said, sitting forward, "You told us you went into the bedroom to take a nap. How could she go into the room, drop the phone, and you not see or hear her?"

  
  


"We’re running a test on the condoms we found in your medicine cabinet. If the spermicide’s a match, you’re facing a murder charge."

"Well, I-- I didn’t kill Sara."

"But you were sleeping with her." Naruto said

"Look, we had sex, okay? But when Sara left my place, she was fine."

"If that was the case why wouldn't you just say that? Or did you follow her down to the basement, and then you killed her." Kate asked

"No! I wouldn't hurt Sara."

"You wouldn’t hurt her? You’re a married man sleeping with her in your own bed. Probably told her you were going to leave your wife for her but in truth you had no intention of doing that did you?" Naruto asked as Ian frowned 

"You're no better than me?"

Actually I can say for a fact that I am, I have too much respect for women to make them think we are in a committed relationship while I bone a younger woman. If I'm going to be a man whore might as well be honest about it. It's even worse for you, seeing as you have a daughter, that the type of standard you want her to hold the men she welcomes into her life?" 

Kate placed a hand on Naruto's arm and spoke, "What time did she leave your apartment?" She asked

"A little before one." Ian said glaring at Naruto

"How can you be sure?" Kate asked as Ian looked at her,

"Because Chloe gets back from the park with Becca everyday around one o'clock to give her her lunch. And Sara left maybe ten minutes before Chloe got back. Look, you ask Chloe. She will tell you I was there. There’s no way that I could've killed Sara."

A lawyer entered the room, "Detective Beckett? Frank Garrison. I’ve been retained to represent Mr. Harris, and I’m directing him not to answer any more of your questions." Frank said

"Your client can answer my questions here or he can answer them in front of a grand jury." Kate said as Naruto looked at Ian thoughtfully

"If you've got enough charge, do it. Otherwise, he’s coming with me. Let’s go, Mr. Harris." 

The two walked out of the interrogation room

Later, Harris Apartment

Diana was sniffling on her bed when there was a knock at the door, quickly drying her face she walked to the door and saw it was Naruto, opening it she looked at him, "Your husband didn't kill Sara, but he doesn't deserve to get off scot free for what he did neither, interested in some payback?"

Diana looked at Naruto and nodded before with a smirk he stepped into the apartment as she looked up at him and closed the door

30 minutes Later

Ian rushed off the elevator, after his meeting with his lawyer he made a beeline to his apartment to try and salvage his marriage, opening the door he checked on Becca first and saw her asleep before making his way to his room and opened the door, "Diana, I a-" 

Ian froze wide eyed as he watched Naruto fuck not only his wife but his mistress Chloe on his bed 

"Welcome home." Naruto grinned as he pulled Diana's hair while thrusting into her from behind as Chloe sucked on his neck

Ian with a snarl went to charge the man but an invisible pressure was exerted on him and he fell paralyzed at the foot of the bed

"Now, you're going to miss the best part." Naruto grunted as he sped up his thrust while pushing Diana's head into the mattress before he kissed Chloe and bit her lip as he came inside Diana as Ian watched 

Pulling himself free, Naruto stood on the bed and allowed the two to service him with their mouths, with a pleased expression, Naruto looked at Ian and began to compel him, "From now on, you're a glorified butler for your wife. Whatever she tells you to do, your life is work, Becca, and Diana and Chloe's child." 

Naruto groaned as Chloe deepthroated his cock as she held Diana by her chin and angled her head up before Naruto began to cum in her mouth, as Diana fondled his balls before Chloe removed him and she allowed some of his seed to fall into Diana's mouth and they began to kiss, 

Looking up at Naruto as he smeared some come on their faces he nodded toward Ian,

The two got up and began to kick and stomp on Ian, as Naruto smirked watching and once they had their fill, Chloe got dressed before she and Diana hugged before with a kiss to Naruto they left as Diana went back and smirked as she grinded her heel into Ian's cheek, 

"Naruto left a nice load inside of me, get it out.' She ordered 

Ian had tears in his eyes as he opened his mouth and got closer to Diana's pussy

Later, Precinct

Kate, Esposito and Ryan were on their way out the precinct to look for Chloe when the elevator opened and they saw her with Naruro, "I want to turn myself in." Chloe told Beckett

Kate looked at Naruto who nodded before she turned to Chloe, 

Later

Everyone was sitting down when Beckett came over, "It was an accident, they both were sleeping with Harris and when Chloe told Sara that she was pregnant they fought and when she hit her in the head with the bleach bottle and panicked. How did you find her?" 

"Got to thinking, if he had sex with another nanny why not his own. So I hunted her down and talked to her. She pretty much cried the entire time and agreed to turn herself in after we told Diana she was pregnant." Naruto shrugged 

"Naruto.' 

Everyone looked over to see Jessica at the entryway, "Hey." Naruto smiled walking over to Jessica who looked serious, "What's wrong?" 

"Lexi. She's been killed." Jessica said causing Naruto to gain a cold expression

"Where?"

"Where else would she be today?" Jessica asked

Naruto sucked his teeth and nodded, before he turned around, "Beckett, I'll be out of town for a few days." 

Without waiting for a response Naruto walked off and boarded the elevator with Jessica and the officers watched as the door began to close and turned away except for Becket whose eyes widened seeing Naruto vamp out before the doors shut

**Finished**

Lanie 

Alexandra

Diana  
  


Chloe


	4. Chapter 4

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon Salvatore entered his little brother's room, woke him up with a coffee for him, "Rise and shine! You'll be late for school."

Stefan sitting up looked at Damon, "What? What are you doing?"

"Peace offering. Come on, you need it for blood circulation." Damon said as Stefan grunted and got out of bed and made his way forward but Damon didn't move and smirked at him, "Does dead flesh good!" Stefan made a face, and Damon sighed, "All right. I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please." Stefan said before walking into his bathroom

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry." Damon said walking to a table and sitting down, "And, to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human…. For at least a week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet! Only nothing with feathers."

Stefan walked out of his bathroom, 'Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan said

"Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How can I destroy Stefan's life this week?"" Stwfan continued

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon said before he laughed, "This is fun! I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

Damon unamused stood up, "Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." He said before leaving as Stefan glared after him

Town

Naruto walked to a door and knocked, he waited patiently as the door was unlocked and opened, "Naruto." 

"Annabel." Naruto said before walking into the hotel room as Anna backed away looking up at him and he saw a man sitting at the table, "Get lost." 

The man narrowed his eyes and stood up, "I'm not going anywhere." 

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna who looked at the man, "Ben it's okay, just go."

'No, whatever he can say he can say it to both of us. You're my girl." Ben said, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Anna, "Now who are you?" Ben asked walking up to the duo as Naruto smirked

"I'm just the guy that turned her and for the last 500 years ago. I guess in a way that makes you my grandson. A gift." Naruto said grabbing Ben's wrist and putting something wet in it

Ben looked down and his eyes widened seeing a heart in his hands before his skin began to turn grey as he desiccated

Naruto looked to Anna as Ben's corpse fell back with his own heart in his hand, "What're you doing here?" Anna asked

"Something I should be asking you since you just up and left without going through the proper channels. Almost 150 years ago now you say you will never return here but when our home is under attack you just up and leave, why?"

"Under attack? By who?" Anna asked her sire as he sighed and sat on the bed

"The Hand, Godbrand, Carmilla and her sisters. They've been moving in the shadows."

"How do you know?'

'Killed their forgemaster. He was their accountant and very knowledgeable." Naruto said 

"So you came to bring me home? Because I can't leave yet.'

"I came to get Lexi. Now why are you here, Annabelle?"

"My mother."

'What about her? You said she died here." Naruto said as he never tried to get Anna to think about her mother

Pearl had been a lover of Naruto's back when she was a human and she had been a teenager and had lived a terrible life till Naruto turned her and helped her raise an infant Anna before he turned Anna as well 

In 1864 Anna had returned to him and said Pearl was dead and had to be there for her while she mourned her mother, and he never forced her to speak on it because if she wanted someone dead she would have said so,

"Emily Bennett sealed the vampires in the ruins of Fells Church. The comet coming back means the seal can be undone. I have to get her out." 

Naruto stared at Anna, "We leave tonight." He said before he got up

"Where are you going?" Anna asked

"I have to meet the Bennett witches and find Stefan." Naruto said walking out the door

Mystic Falls High School

Bonnie Bennett was explaining to Elena about her dreams, "And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now…" Elena trailed off

"Because I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"I don't get it. Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie explained

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked 

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said lifting the necklace up

"Okay, what does Grams say about it?"

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

"Well the only way to stop it is to embrace it." Naruto said, causing the two to look up and see him standing at their table with a smirk, "Hello Bonnie, your cousin Lanie speaks very fondly of you."

"You know Lanie?" 

"I've known your family for a long time.' Naruto said before he looked to Elena and while he wasn't surprised by the resemblance between her and Kate he was surprised by her necklace, "You must be Elena, the one Stefan can't shut up about."

"You know Stefan?'

'We go _way_ back." Naruto said smirking as Elena's eyes widened and she gasped before he sat down

"Shame we had to meet this way Bonnie and while I have a meeting with your Grams in a bit, I'm here for you Elena." Naruto said 

"M-me?" Elena asked while Naruto took one of her fries and dipped it in ketchup, "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to tell me what happened to Lexi. I want to hear it from you, everything you know. You lie, deflect, or scream and I'll kill everyone in this town. Now let's start a baseline. You know what I am?"

"Yes.' Elena said glancing to Bonnie who she saw was dazed and looked like she just had the best orgasm of her life as she leaned 

Naruto noticed Bonnie reacting to him and quickly tapped her forehead and she snapped out of it, "Sorry, inexperienced witches are more vulnerable to me." Naruto said before he looked to Elena, "Say the word." 

"Vampire." Elena said as Bonnie looked at her in shock

"Good. And if you didn't know I am far older than Stefan and Damon combined. So tell me what happened." 

Naruto listened with Bonnie as Elena began to tell him about Stefan's birthday, and he listened as Lexi gave her some advice and had a good time with Stefan before Damon killed her

"Where is her body, Stefan?" Naruto asked causing Elena and Bonnie to look at him in confusion before they saw Stefan standing a few feet away from the table

"He gave her to the Sheriff. Who took the body to the Mayor's office." Stefan said as Naruto stood up and looked at him 

"Did you kill him?" Naruto asked watching as Stwfan sighed and looked away causing Naruto to sigh, "Still too soft I'm going to kill your brother and if you get in my way, I'll kill you too.' Naruto promised before he looked to Elena and held up her necklace causing her eyes to widen as she touched her neck to feel it bare, "I'll be taking this back." 

Naruto walked away and Elena got up, "You have to stop him.' She said

'Naruto is 1000 years old. I can't stop him from doing anything. Damon killed one of his progeny and that is something he takes very seriously. Stay out of it, you'll live longer." Stefan said 

Moment's Later, Lockwood Mansion

A fox ran on the property and began to look around and began to sniff the grass and raced into woods to a clearing and transformed into Naruto,

Naruto watched as deputies made a pyre around Lexi's corpse as the Sheriff, Mayor Lockwood and his wife loomed it over, "So this is it?" Richard asked 

"Yes, if it wasn't for Damon Salvatore I'd be dead right now." Liz Forbes said

"Trust him?" Carol Asked

"He supplied us with vervain and killed a vampire. Plus he's been in the sun so I think we can trust him." Liz said 

"Set up a meeting." Richard said 

A whistle got their attention and they turned to see the deputies dead with Naruto smirking at them 

Liz pulled her weapon but a backhand sent her into the trew unconscious as the mayor and his wife backed away from the advancing Naruto who blurred forward and their screams were cut short

Minutes Later

Naruto leaned on a tree as a moonstone spun above his palm, he had dove deep into Richard's memories and discovered this rock was passed down through the family since the 1800s, Richard didn't know of his lycanthrope heritage no one in town did, before he left he needed to make sure he compelled everyone to forget about vampires, like he did with the Mayor, his wife, and the Sheriff.

Lexi's corpse jerked as her eyes snapped open and the grey, dry husk with her vampiric veins exposed all over her body began to recede as she groaned and coughed

"Morning sleeping beauty.' Naruto said walking up to her as he pocketed the moonstone

Lexi sat up clutching her chest, "W-what happened?"

"You were killed by a baby vampire."

"Killer?" Lexi asked looking at her sire

"Yes, but I brought you back, your welcome." Naruto smiled

"Brought me back"

'Yea, I'm awesome." Naruto said as Lexi looked at him before she vamped out

"Damon." Lexi hissed and got up but Naruto stopped her

"I'll handle him." Naruto said before he picked Lexi up in a bridle carry and vamped to Anna's hotel room 

Sitting on the bed with Lexi on his lap he presented his wrist to her, "Drink." He said 

Naruto sighed as Lexo bit his wrist and begin to drink his blood while he pulled nature energy into his body and let it flow through her 

Later, Sheila Bennett's Home

Naruto knocked on the door and waited patiently, before the door opened and he smiled at the elderly woman that answered the door before with a snap of his fingers in a swirl of light the elderly woman was replaced by a younger woman in her 20s "Sheila, it's been a long time my dear."

Sheila slapped Naruto, before she pulled him into a kiss, pulling him into the house, "What took you so long?" She asked having sensed Naruto arrive into town as she pushed him to the couch and got on her knees between his legs but Naruto stopped her

"We have to talk about your move." Naruto said as Sheila frowned and made to speak before Bonnie entered the house

"Grams!" Bonnie walked in to see Naruto and her younger grams, "Grams?" She asked

"Hey Bonnie." Sheila sighed walking to her grandchild who looked to a photo of Sheila's graduation 

"You're younger? How?"

'Long story." Sheila said taking Bonnie's hands and leading her to the couch across from Naruto 

"In 1692, a gathering of witches was held. Witches were summoned to a location by this man." Sheila said pointing to Naruto who winked at Bonnie, "A vampire, immediately they tried to kill him but when they sensed nature submitting to him it became a big deal."

"Submitting?" Bonnie asked looking at him, 

"That feeling you got from me earlier." Naruto said, causing Bonnie to nod, "You caught just a whiff."

Bonnie looked at Naruto in shock, "Picture what it was like when I couldn't control it.'

"Anyway. A vampire accepted by nature was met with mixed reactions. His...presence affected women and when they knelt before him as they would a God. Warlocks took it as a theft. A vampire found a way to bind natyre to him and wanted an army of witches, so he had to die. The Women stood against him, Naruto was to be protected as he was chosen by nature."

'Warlocks saw me as an abomination, and after seeing 'their' women kneel before me as far as they were concerned I needed to die. So I killed some and some got away now every warlock wants me dead." Naruto shrugged

"Then you proceeded to have sex with every witch you've come across."

"I didn't know Beatrice added that spell while we were sleeping with each other that binded your family to me."

"Binded?" Bonnie asked

"Our ancestor made us Naruto's personal witches. No matter how diluted the blood that flows through their veins they are bound to me. Almost all of New York witches are all related to the Bennett bloodline. Even Emily used to live there until she wished to learn more about the world. And I arranged for that to happen without a problem until she fell in with Katherine Pierce."

"You knew her?" Bonnie asked, watching as Naruto nodded, "Why is she haunting me?"

"Emily is haunting you?" Sheila asked

"In 1864, Mystic Falls was crawling with vampires. Humans began to round them up and took them to Falls Church to be burned. Emily sealed them in the church, Damon Salvatore is here to free them, and you are her way of making sure that doesn't happen."

"How do I stop it?" Bonnie asked 

"Give me the necklace.' Naruto said with his hand out

Bonnie looked to Sheila, "You either trust him or embrace it, Bonnie."

Bonnie handed the talisman to Naruto who closed his eyes before they snapped open and the fireplace suddenly lit up as Naruto's RinneSharingan glowed while the tomoe spun rapidly 

"Rest Emily, I'll handle it." Naruto whispered into the talisman before it cracked down the middle and turned to ash

Looking at Sheila and Bonnie he looked between them, "Okay, New York was built to be a utopia for the supernatural, where we can live peacefully and as normally as possible. Anyone looking to make that impossible is dealt with immediately. Only thing I ask of everyone is to provide a vial of blood, and for witches to do a simple spell."

"What spell?"

"If a supernatural being reveals their true nature to a human and it isn't received well. Then that entire memory will be erased before the human can do anything drastic. You will also add your magic to the barrier that surrounds New York." 

Naruto and the Bennett witches went over some more things before Naruto left to complete his mission

Damon with a grimace got out of his car from having returned from his trip to the woods to feed on a deer, sighing he opened the door and paused as Naruto stood in the foyer looking into the fireplace, 

"Your door was unlocked. Surprise a boarding house wouldn't have a human running it in this day and age." Naruto said without turning around as Damon frowning walked forward 

"Can I help you? Cause I'm in a bit of a mood."

Naruto turned around looking Damon over, "My progeny came to visit a friend and was supposed to meet with me at midnight. No one has heard from her so I'm hoping you would point me in her direction."

"This vamp got a name?" Damon asked walking to the bar

"Lexi.' Naruto said catching how Damon's hand that was reaching for a decanter flinched 

"You turned Lexi?" Damon asked, looking at Naruto, "She never talked about her sire."

"Hm. Do you know which way she went?" 

"She mentioned something about Africa." Damon answered getting a chuckle from Naruto

"She always did love the culture.' Naruto said before he finished his drink, "Thanks.' 

Damon watched with a fake smile as Naruto set his glass down and began to leave before he blurred forward before Naruto turned around and caught him by the wrist and throat as a stake was held high, 

Naruto chuckled, "Young vampires. So predictable." He said

Damon yelled as his forearm was broke and he dropped the stake but Naruto caught it and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to groan

Naruto with a smirk removed the stake and was about to stake Damon again when Stefan blurred into the room and tackled him, 

Groaning in annoyance Naruto began to get up but Stefan vamped and grabbed the back of his head and tossed him into the fireplace before he grabbed Damon and vamped away, 

Unharmed Naruto sighed as he stood up, "Damn Stefan. Idiot." 

With Salvatore Brothers

Stefan drove quickly as Damon snapped his wrist in place, "Who the hell was that?" Damon asked

"Lexi's sire."

"Funny you never mentioned him." 

"It was none of your business. Now he wants you dead and me too for saving you." 

"Why are we running? We can take him.' Damon said

"Naruto is 1000 years old, plus he's not nor-"

Naruto sped toward the speeding car and dove through the windshield, kicking the brothers in their face he straightened his body and slammed their heads through the back window and they flew into the forest as the car veered off and slammed into a tree

Damon and Stefan groaned as they removed branches that impaled them looked up to see Stefan unconscious and noted Naruto walking toward them and he got out the car

Growling as his body healed Damon stood up and punched at Naruto who was faster as he punched Damon in the neck

Damon gagged as he stumbled back before he gave a sloppy swing at Naruto who raised a hand and slapped Damon's bicep and backhanded him with the same hand, before punching Damon in the chest

Rolling back, Damon picked up a stake as he got back to his feet and charged in before he stabbed at Naruto who moved out of the way, and punched Damon in the spine sending him stumbling forward

With an enraged shout Damon swung the stake at Naruto who threw up an arm blocking the strike before he punched Damon in the jaw, and gave a sharp jab to his liver

Damon coughed up blood as he swung his stake at Naruto who caught it while simultaneously back handing Damon as he released Damon's hand and punched him in the jaw with a straight jab, and then followed it with a blow to Damon's torso causing him to release his grip on the stake as he wobbled on his feet before a hook sent Damon flying through a tree causing it to tumble

Stefan appeared behind Naruto and wrapped him in a sleeper hold but Naruto caught his arm before he could fully lock it in, "Naruto, stop." Stefan said

'Can't. Won't. Don't want to." Naruto said before he flipped Stefan off his back and Stwfan landed on his feet before Naruto kicked him in the back

Stefan tumbled and slammed into a tree and he glared at Naruto who beckoned him forward, "Accept your death like a man. Allow me to release you from your cursed hunger.' 

Stefan sped forward and punched at Naruto who leaned his upper body out of the way, as Stefan came for another swing, Naruto kicked his elbow, but Stefan turned and tried a spinning back fist, but Naruto ducked, and batted down Stefan's jab, and parried his hook keeping the arm pinned between his arm and his body, as Stefan tried to kick him but slapped it away with his forearm, and punched Stefan in the gut before a headbutt to the chest sent Damon flying but Naruto grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground 

Stefan lashed out with a kick but Naruto backed away as Stefan got to a knee and turned on his feet with a right hook but he suddenly froze as his punch was about to connect as the bloodied tip of a wooden stake extended from his back 

"Rest Stefan." Naruto said as the young Salvatore looked up at him, "You won't be trapped on the Other Side, you'll find peace. I assure you.' 

Stefan decayed and died before Naruto laid him down

Damon had been watching his brother fight from his hiding place and was about to make a run for it when he saw Stwfan get staked and die, as his brother's killer laid him down Damon rushed forward with an enraged yell

Naruto vamped around Damon's punch and caught him in a sleeper hold, he ignored Damon's punches and with a tense of his arms, Damon's eyes widened as his airflow was being cut, "W-wait!" Damon said about to plead for his life 

With a jerk Naruto ripped Damon's head off and dropped it before a snap the corpse was reduced to ash 

Naruto created a clone, "Bury Stefan." He ordered before leaving

Gilbert House

Elena came downstairs as someone knocked on the door and when she opened it she was surprised to see Naruto, "W-what are you doing here?" She asked

'Some unfinished business." Naruto said before he stepped into the house causing Elena's eyes to widen as he closed the door behind him, before he began compelling her "Stefan and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Vampires have never existed outside of folklore and neither has witches. The supernatural has never interested you and it never will. You will live a happy life and not succumb to the standards others hold you to."

Naruto grabbed Elena's wrist and a seal expanded from his arm up her entire shoulder and it pulsed before vanishing, 

Elena blinked and found herself alone and confused looked around before she shrugged as she left

Naruto had just saved her life. The seal he placed on her would disguise her physical appearance so no one would know she was a doppelganger. He had also stolen her journals that she wrote about Stefan and vampires in

Naruto went around and killed Logan Fell after Anna mentioned him before he went to each of the Founding families got their journals and sealed their knowledge of vampires away, 

As he walked he noticed Alaric Saltzmen because of a ring he had on, and he took it after he compelled the man to forget about vampires and his wife Isobel.

Currently Naruto was with Anna, and Lexi at the Fell's Church in front of a door, "We need a Bennet witch to open it." Anna said

"No we don't.' Naruto said before he grabbed the sides of the door and ripped it off before he set it aside before he entered, "Wait here.' 

Naruto walked into the dark cave and looked around and ignored the decayed vampires before he found who he wanted and knelt down, "Pearl, quite the less you got yourself into." Naruto said before he placed his palm on her cheek and stuck his thumb in her mouth smiling when it was immediately bit

Pearl suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist but Naruto pulled it and picked her up bridal style and she bit his neck, standing up Naruto began to walk amd 6 orbs appeared behind him and suddenly shot through the cave and impaled each and every vampire in their weaken state as Pearl moaned as she fed on him

All 24 vampires were reduced to ash as Naruto walked out of the cave and Lexi moved the door back in place as Anna looked over to Pearl

"Let's go home.' Naruto said 

Lexi nodded as Pearl and Anna looked up at Naruto who walked off and the three followed, "I know your sad Lexi, but death was the best thing for Stefan. Torturing himself for eternity would have driven him crazy. He was tired."

"I know. I just thought I could help him.'

'You did. His brother was his downfall. His mentality was strike 1. His blood addiction was strike 2 and Damon was strike 3." Naruto said, causing Lexi to nod before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, "It's like I told you when you first brought him to me. Stefan is a good person and being a vampire was tolerable because he had you and he believed that Damon could be changed. Stefan had to see his brother for what he was and no one could make him see it but him. You were a great friend, you were his rock and guiding light in the sea of darkness. He was lucky to have you."

Lexi hugged Naruto and began to sob as he rubbed her back before he looked to the full moon and his RinneSharingan flashed on the surface of it and a flash of moonlight enveloped Mystic Falls and all knowledge of vampires and Elena's true appearance along with every photo of Elena changing to match her new appearance, 

Naruto and the girls left as he had clones pillage the Salvatore Boarding House of anything that may be important before they set it on fire

**Finished**

Bonnie Bennet

Young Sheila Bennett

Lexi

Anna

Pearl

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
